


my beautiful dark twisted fantasy

by MYOUItivated



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MYOUItivated/pseuds/MYOUItivated
Summary: "Mina, I've been a very, very, bad girl."





	1. dark fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You might think you've peeped the scene  
> You haven’t, the real one's far too mean  
> The watered down one, the one you know  
> Was made up centuries ago  
> They made it sound all wack and corny  
> Yes, it's awful, blasted boring  
> Twisted fictions, sick addictions  
> Well, gather 'round children, zip it, listen"
> 
> Kanye West - Dark Fantasy

 

The scene in Mina's room wasn't really extraordinary.

 

It hasn't been extraordinary for awhile.

 

The noodles and a couple bottles of alcohol were on the table with the light from the television shining on them.

 

Mina was on a movie binge, nothing unusual for a student. Except it was her finals week.

 

Why she's doing it? Probably because she's so smart that she could get away with it easily, or maybe her life was going down the drain and she knew it. It was both but mostly the latter.

 

She was wrapped with blankets as she watched multiple romance movies in a row. Most girls would have swollen eyes from bawling but Mina...

 

Mina was unphased, but she knew that she was satisfying the loneliness deep inside her that was eating her alive from God knows what. Sharp pains in the heart yet she finds pleasure in the pain. Kiss scenes got her unconsciously opening her mouth with her tongue yearning for another tongue to get in contact with. Her lips got lonely too. Sex scenes would get her hot but she knew deep inside that catering to her desires would only get her feel worse. She wanted genuine connection, not one-night stands. If she wanted one-night stands, she might as well masturbate.

 

Her lips got lonely too.

 

Mina didn't have a good history with relationships. She didn't have any to begin with. Just a bunch of rejections and the nearest she got were almosts. Friends-with-benefits relationships were tempting, but she knew better. She wanted her first times to be special. And she knew she's going to go nowhere with that kind of thinking.

Mina rose from the sheets, off from the couch. Sharp pain and emptiness only filled her heart. She knew she was gonna get it but she still did it. She wanted to get some breeze.

 

It was midnight and her condo was near workplaces and clubs. She could get some girls from the clubs, take them to her place, fuck, but she chose not to. _What an angel._

 

The cold wind caresses her cheeks, flowing through her hair. Matched with street lamps and neon signs outside the bars, it was just like a scene in the movies and dramas. Mina loved the feeling of loneliness it gave. She took out her phone to take some pictures of the nice scenery until...

 

"Urgh." A sound of a female vomiting was heard in the distance.

 

It was usual for that time of the night, but it was still enjoyable for Mina to watch drunk people vomit their hearts out. This time, something was off. The silhouette of the girl was familiar.

 

The girl was hurrying to find the nearest wall near her. Crouching down, she passed out, face near the bodily fluids she just expelled.

 

"Whoa there." Mina gasped. She poked the body to check if the girl was still conscious. What surprised her more is when she saw the face.

 

She didn't want her suspicions to be true.

 

It was Son Chaeyoung.

 

Son Chaeyoung was a freshman in the same academy she was studying in. She was a girl with grades that stood out. Popular with both guys and girls due to her friendly charm and approach to everybody. The ideal type of freshman you wanted to see in your academy. Fresh. Pure. Coincidentally, she was the girl in Mina's mind for awhile. She didn't bother to go near her to even say hi. Mina was a silent, under-the-radar type of person that didn't really socialize. She was the talk for the guys when it comes to pretty chicks in her school though. She wasn't interested in guys.

 

Probably this was the time to establish a friendship at the least. Chaeyoung was out in the cold alone in the street with passersby coming through wearing a damn croptop and shorts. Girl was wild getting smashed that night. No way she's gonna let her wake up next to her own puddle of puke. No way she's gonna let this chance pass to get her in a safe place-- her room.

 

She carried Chaeyoung all the way to her room. Chaeyoung was sleeping soundly on Mina's back with Mina's hand gripping her thighs firmly. Her warm breaths touch Mina's neck, giving Mina goosebumps. Mina didn't know where she got the strength to carry a drunk girl all the way to her place. She didn't even notice the smell of alcohol exuding from Chaeyoung. All she smelled was the perfume Chaeyoung had on. Victoria's Secret. 

 

"Where the hell did she find the money to even get that VS perfume?" Mina whispered.

 

She laid her on the bed, wiping whatever was still on the drunk girl's mouth so that there wouldn't be any stains on her bed. Mina hated those, but honestly she wouldn't mind Chaeyoung's.

 

Observing Chaeyoung's outfit, she was dressed top designer clothes from head to toe. Could it be that she's rich? Mina with a rich family wouldn't even dress that extravagant. Sporting expensive clothing wasn't really Mina's thing. She only does it on occasions. She glanced over Chaeyoung's body one more time. Croptop exposing her midriff, short shorts with little room for secrets. She was tempting.

 

"No. No. I wouldn't take advantage of a drunk girl. No. No. No." Mina stuttered.

 

This was the dark fantasy Mina was trying to fight. Dry. No sexual experiences. Hardly any makeout sessions. She was dry. Her inner demon she was fighting-- the lust that will make her go crazy.

 

She just left Chaeyoung there sleeping. Nothing sexual. Just charity.

 

The couch had the stench of alcohol and Mina can't sleep with that filled in the air. She had no choice but to sleep beside Chaeyoung. She went under the sheets, not caring about how she would smell. They both smelled like alcohol anyway. The perfume overpowered their smell anyway so why take a bath, right?

 

The moonlight was all over Chaeyoung. Mina forgot that this was her favorite part every time someone went over and slept. Mostly sexual tension, but tonight it was just a peaceful slumber. A peaceful slumber of a stranger who just happens to be from her school and passed out on tonight's clubbing session.

 

It was 4 AM when Chaeyoung woke up in Mina's arms. Fuck if she knew what happened that night. She just found herself with a stranger from her school. Not that Mina wasn't popular, but they didn't know each other personally. But the situation didn't phase Chaeyoung at all. Suffering from a hangover, she still left a handkerchief and a note on Mina's desk with her number with a kiss mark and a message.

 

"Let's talk ;)"


	2. sweet rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ain't no question if I want it, I need it.  
> I can feel it slowly drifting away from me.  
> I'm on the edge, so why you playin', I'm saying  
> I will never let you live this down, down, down."
> 
> Kanye West - Gorgeous

Mina woke up like everything happened last night was a dream. The slight alcohol intake from last night didn't inflict anything on her.

 

Was last night a dream? She asked herself until she found herself the unrecognizable handkerchief left and soon the note on the table.

 

She immediately added the number to her contacts and called her. Her excitement got ahead of her. Bottles still on the table and whatever the fuck she had there.

 

"Hello?" Chaeyoung answered the call.

 

"Hi! You left your number here last night. You're Son Chaeyoung right?" Mina was speaking so fast. "I'm sorry that I mysteriously let you sleep in my place instead of yours, I-"

 

"It's okay. You don't need to apologize." Chaeyoung laughed. "I'm actually happy and embarrassed that you had to let me sleep in."

 

"I didn't really mind, it's fine..." Mina awkwardly spoke. "Oh yeah, you forgot your handkerchief."

 

"Oh really?" Chaeyoung's sly smile could be heard through her voice. "Since I'm gonna pick that up anyway, are you free for dinner today? It'll be my treat, think of it as a token of gratitude."

 

"..."

 

"Hello?" Chaeyoung was confused by the sudden silence.

 

"O-oh. O-okay sure!" Flustered by the request, Mina stuttered.

 

"Good luck to our exams later by the way. Hahahaha. I'll hang up now. See ya!" Chaeyoung was happy to hear her say yes.

 

"See ya..." And Chaeyoung dropped the call right after Mina's soft response.

 

" _Whoa_."

 

"That just happened."

 

Mina felt like everything was happening so fast and it's just a few hours since last night. Did she hit the jackpot?

-

 

The room was quiet and still but the silence only translated to the struggle that the students were facing against their test papers. Mina, not that much. Just a little bit.

 

She was making noises, tapping her pen while thinking about last night. Chaeyoung just kept running and running in her mind. Not only how everything fell into place in a zoom, there was something uncanny on how Chaeyoung reacted to things. She didn't even flinch or anything, she straight up took everything like it's normal. It did feel like a dream. After all, who just wakes up in a stranger's place without reacting at all.

 

The exams were over and the hallway was crowded with the noise of students talking about how difficult the exam was or if they will hangout later. In the midst of the tight corridor, her usual gal pal Jeongyeon tagged along her for lunch.

 

Mina and Jeongyeon were eating in the cafeteria when Chaeyoung was just at the other end of it, standing out among the other students. 

 

"Who you staring at?" Jeongyeon asked as she noticed how floaty she has been for awhile assuming that it was from all the studying. "Has the examination taken over your body?"

 

"Do you know that one popular freshman?" Mina was still staring at the sight of the young girl who was conversing with her friends. "Who?" Jeongyeon looked behind her. "Oh! Son Chaeyoung? She's been the talk of the school for awhile. You said you were eyeing on her the last time right?"

 

"Yeah. I like her." Mina replied.

 

"Where's Son Chaeyoung? Oh that's her right? You like her? Nice one, Mina Myoui!" Jeongyeon said as loud enough to sound like she's faking the intention to expose Mina in the cafeteria. Not to mention, in repetition.

 

This resulted to Chaeyoung and Mina locking their eyes on each other with Mina flinching first. Her body felt hot and her feelings ignited. She went to take a look again and Chaeyoung waved. She couldn't escape so she just gave an awkward wave back. " _Fuck_ you, Jeongyeon." She whispered with the biggest frown on her face.

 

"What? I'm just giving you her attention. Aren't you happy?" Jeongyeon had the most obnoxious face she could give Mina in that situation. She was trying her best not to laugh. "Listen. You're embarrassing me and I don't want her to cancel our dinner because of the shit you're pulling right now, okay?" Mina was so mad that she didn't notice Chaeyoung getting near.

 

"Hey. How was your exam?" Chaeyoung sneaked into their conversation.

 

"It was okay. How about yours?" It was a miracle that Mina's voice didn't shake. "Same actually." Chaeyoung laughed.

 

"Screw you, geniuses." Jeongyeon commented. A slight giggle came the other two while Jeongyeon was legitimately irritated.

 

"Thanks again for last night. I can't thank you enough." Chaeyoung sneaked the topic in. "Don't sweat it." Mina smiled looking at the ground.

 

"Dinner later, okay? See ya!" Chaeyoung hurried to leave the scene as she saw her friends get out of the cafeteria. "Hey, you forgot your handker-" Mina uttered as Chaeyoung left.

 

"Damn. Just what happened between you two? A freshman asking a junior out. What a world we live in right now." Jeongyeon was curious. "We just met last night and-"

 

"And you just met last night? What the fuck?" Jeongyeon cut Mina off.

 

"I was walking down the street last night and I saw her pass out in the middle of the sidewalk, drunk." Mina explained.

 

"And?" Jeongyeon was eager to hear the continuation of the story.

"I carried her to my place..."

 

"And?" Jeongyeon persisted.

 

"I just let her sleep there. Nothing sexual." Mina sighed.

 

"Wow that's boring as fuck. You're too much of a good girl." Jeongyeon sneered. "Okay listen here buddy. First, I don't take advantage of drunk girls. Second, I don't fuck strangers." The stare she gave almost pierced into Jeong's being.

 

"Anyways, you should be happy that I baited her here." Jeongyeon tried to make the conversation go in another way.

 

"Still, _fuck you_." Mina rolled her eyes. "Wow. This ungrateful bitch." Jeongyeon sneered again.

-

Mina was asked out in a nice restaurant. She was surprised that Chaeyoung went to places like this, _just for a damn handkerchief_. Five-star dishes, different exotic fishes. You know that shit is fucking ridiculous.

 

Chaeyoung came in and for Mina it felt like the time slowed down. Her eyes darted across the place to Chaeyoung. The girl was wearing an oversized white button up and denim shorts that were almost unnoticeable, highlighting her blinding, toned legs. It was hard not to look at.

 

"Yo." Chaeyoung sat. "You're here early. I'm sorry for the wait."

 

"It's all good. I just had nothing to do that's why I was here early." Mina explained. "This is a nice place."

 

"Well, I wanted to give back something nice to you and yeah. I chose this to be the place." Chaeyoung smiled.

 

"Isn't it really expensive here? I can pay for myse-" Mina's offered was quickly interrupted. "Nuh-uh. I'm paying." She persisted the idea.

 

It wasn't that soon that they ate. Silence only took place between the two, awkwardly exchanging glances.

 

"So what's up with what Jeongyeon was saying awhile ago?" Chaeyoung's question broke the silence. Also Mina's composure. "O-oh don't mind her, she was just doing silly shit." The awkward laugh barely saved her life. The smell of last night's perfume was filling her nose again, overpowering the aroma of the food.

 

"Oh. By the way, here's your handkerchief." The scent reminded her to return what Chaeyoung left in the house. "Thanks." Chaeyoung shyly took it as it was handed to her.

 

...

 

"You must be really rich." Mina tried to pry some information just to satisfy the curiosity she had last night.

 

"How could you tell?" The kid started to become suspicious of Mina's intentions.

 

"VS perfume. Expensive choice of clothing brands. Five-star restaurant. It really shows." Mina was naive, but not dumb. "Is that so?" Chaeyoung shifted her legs.

 

"My family is rich." She left it there.

 

"I'm pretty sure your family wouldn't dump THAT much on your wants." A tension-neutralizing laugh came out of Mina as she slowly sipped her drink, eyes deadlocked on Chaeyoung's.

 

"I just find other ways, that's all." Chaeyoung leaned back to the rest of her seat. "Consistent A's." Her point felt like an alibi for Mina. "Your family is rich and grades are great too, right? I'm pretty sure you can relate." She continued. 

 

"I guess so." Mina was nodding but barely convinced. "So you spend your extra money on clubbing?" Mina took a jab at Chaeyoung.

 

"Yeah and how about you? Do you spend yours on alcohol?" Chaeyoung fired back. They found both of themselves giggling at the banter.

 

"So what were you doing on the club anyway?" Mina asked. "Mina, I've been a very, very, bad girl." Chaeyoung blurted out.

 

"Now you got me really curious."

 

Their eyes locked onto each other for the last time. Even though Mina was feeling suspiscious about the girl. She was interested. Something she didn't feel for a long time. She was subtly smiling after the discourse. It felt like a date.

 

Mina noticed something while Chaeyoung was billing out. Multiple credit cards. She didn't want to bring it up though. She gave her the benefit of the doubt rather than judging her from pure intuition.

 

"So this is our first date?" Chaeyoung suddenly asked as they walked out of the restaurant. Mina stood stiff as she heard the question.

 

"Huh?" Mina was dumbfounded. "You like me, right?" Chaeyoung pried.

 

"That was nothing." Mina found herself looking at the ground again. "I was just kidding." The freshman laughed at the junior's embarrassment.

 

"So do I get a kiss before we part?" Mina rode on the joke.

 

Chaeyoung suddenly leaned in and kissed Mina on the cheek.

 

 

_What the fuck?_

 

 

"I'll be going now. Bye!" Chaeyoung waved and smiled as she went on her way home.

 

The next moment, Mina straight up went to the club to drink some alcohol. She was questioning herself why she was so flustered about a kiss on the cheek.

 

 

 

_Fuck my life._


	3. playing with fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The system broken, the school is closed, the prison's open  
> We ain’t got nothing to lose, motherfucker we rolling."
> 
> Kanye West - Power

The condominium was the place Mina was confined in most of the time if she wasn't out for school or her dance training. She wasn't really the person to go out a lot.

 

She would sleep, study or play video games all the time. A common scene would be her in front of the television screen or a monitor, food stacked on the table and the sometimes liquor with her phone ringing from all her notifications from her SNS. It might be boring for everybody else but that was enough for Mina to not go outside.

 

Ever since the school year started, there was this craving that was eating Mina inside. She wanted to just go out there and get wild. She wanted to get drunk and have sex and all that kind of pleasure. She knew that she wasn't really gonna satisfy herself with just physical connection but _fuck it_.

 

Ever since her rich roommate who came from Taiwan, Chou Tzuyu was bringing a girl in her room and hearing all the moaning and groaning that they were making, she just couldn't help herself but slide her fingers inside her and let her imagination run wild. She was pathetic.

 

She wouldn't care if it were a guy, _but God forbid it would be a guy._

 

The feeling of loneliness would fill her heart every time she did. The sound of the sex would haunt her in some nights even when there was no sex going on.

 

And now Mina finds herself drinking in a club because she's feeling like she's near it. Would she want a fuckbuddy relationship or a real relationship? Those were the questions that were ringing in her mind.

 

The noise and the bass coming from the club and the DJ playing obnoxious music wasn't doing much to get Mina out of her spiraling mind. The strobe lights and the crowded dance floor didn't distract her. Or that's what she thought.

 

An hour has passed and Mina was getting sick of the alcohol and the smell of cigarettes that filled the place. She stood up, tab paid and got ready to leave. As she went through the youth lost in the moment of the night and probably more nights to come, someone went inside the club.

 

She was her next biggest mistake.

-

The door slammed shut as Mina and Chaeyoung came ravaging into the condo unit.

 

"Ah... fuck..."  Chaeyoung groaned softly while Mina rubbed her thigh on Chaeyoung's crotch.

 

They struggled to get to the bed as they sneaked kisses in between each step they took.

 

Chaeyoung pushed Mina onto the bed. "I'll be your muse for tonight." A hellish grin was given as she licked her lip in the excitement.

 

Mina couldn't resist Chaeyoung this time. The thought of putting her lips against Chaeyoung's luscious, soft lips paired with that one _fucking_ mole was enough to trigger her inner demon.

 

Chaeyoung undressed Mina like she knew her body like the back of her hand. Her lips travelled from Mina's neck going south to her navel. She couldn't help but giggle as soon as she noticed Mina's skin turn into bumps.

 

"Why'd you stop?" Mina was almost breathless. "Just fuck me already."

 

She was soaking wet when Chaeyoung removed her underwear.

 

Mina was so _fucking_ ready for Chaeyoung.

 

The freshman undressed to get ontop of Mina, her thighs embraced Mina's waist. Her hand reached slid into herself and into Mina's, making them both give out loud moans.

 

It was easy for Chaeyoung to slide her fingers between Mina's legs. Their lips met again with Mina's fingers buried in Chaeyoung's scalp. Their tongues entwined. Chaeyoung felt an unfamiliar sensation. They were barely talking but...

 

Mina's kisses sent a different message. Her lips translated into love. It was an undiscovered territory for her.

 

It was something she never knew she wanted in her life.

 

"Ah..."

 

"Take me, Mina."

 

"And fuck me hard."

-

Two consecutive mornings with them together in bed, different scenarios.

 

They still had class but they also had time to prepare.

 

Mina woke up to the sight of Chaeyoung in an oversized flannel that would spark curiosity whether she was wearing anything beneath or not, preparing breakfast for two. Intense headache attacked her.

 

She drank too much.

 

"I made kimchi stew for us both. Kissing you was like drinking different types of alcohol." Chaeyoung smiled.

 

_She drank too much._

 

It only came to her senses that they had sex last night. Mina didn't know how to handle the situation or even how to absorb everything that happened.

 

"So are we officially dating now?" Mina asked out of impulse.

 

"I guess so?" Chaeyoung pouted. "That would make it the first time I had sex on the first date." The pout turned into a grin.

 

Mina tried to collect herself and tried to remember the sex. Everything was hazy except for Chaeyoung's moans and how her lips felt. Those were the important ones. The sound and the feeling.

 

Still speechless, she came and ate with Chaeyoung.

 

"You were in the club too, right?" Mina tried to interrogate Chaeyoung so she could find out how this fucked up incident happened. "Yeah. We saw each other, some badinage. Yadda yadda." Chaeyoung responded.

 

"What are you doing clubbing on a Tuesday?" She wondered.

 

"I was there for my girl's birthday." Loud sipping noises followed as Chaeyoung answered.

 

Mina reeked the smell of alcohol and it was getting annoying. She got up as soon as she finished her bowl and headed for the bathroom. "Hey. Can I join you as well? Last night was pretty hot so..." Chaeyoung lips curled as she knew it was a legit reason and another reason to get going again in the morning.

 

"What will you-"

 

"My clothes aren't as affected. They still smell good and feel good." Chaeyoung shushed Mina.

 

"Let's leave early and go to my place. It's near to the university so we could get there in no time and also, _somebody_ might see us.

 

They got ready for shower in no time and sooner or later, Chaeyoung's moans emanated from the bathroom.

 

_Oh yes, the moans._

_-_

Chaeyoung's place was just another condominium with some things that would interest people. Paintings and books were neatly displayed. Some of her music albums were on the shelves. A semi-messy study table. It wasn't as messy as Mina's and Mina's room was cleaner than most students at her age.

 

"Wow. This is surprisingly clean." Mina sneered.

 

"Organized people exist, you know." Chaeyoung rolled her eyes. "Hold up. Just let me change into my uniform."

 

Mina wandered around, checking her place out. It was somehow less than she expected. Chaeyoung was a luxurious person. Designer brands, fine dining, in a rich-people school, you name it. Mina found her taste in the arts attractive and interesting.

 

While sitting on her couch, she found something that caught her attention.

 

A credit card entitled to Tzuyu.

 

Chaeyoung's lifestyle.

The uncanniness of this place.

The sounds.

Chaeyoung's moans being music to her ears.

Everything started to make sense.


	4. flashing lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turn up the lights in here, baby  
> Extra bright, I want y'all to see this  
> Turn up the lights in here, baby  
> You know what I need, want you to see everything  
> Want you to see all of the lights
> 
> Kanye West - All Of The Lights

_She take my money when I'm in need_

 

_Yeah, she's a triflin' friend indeed_

 

_Oh, she's a gold digger_

 

_Way over town that digs on me_

 

The song played as Chaeyoung put on her earphones and leave for school. She felt like listening to Kanye West's Late Registration was a perfect way to start the day.

 

Son Chaeyoung's identity was well-known or so they thought. She was a pretty student with good grades and a pleasing personality.

 

Almost nobody knew about her past.

 

Or even knew about her present.

 

It was all a facade to keep her dirty little secret from being exposed.

 

It all started when her friends asked her to go clubbing and hit on some random guys wherein she found her first sugar daddy.

 

Katarina was her alias to keep her "job" hidden and a no-strings-attached one.

 

Chaeyoung just loved how all the men and women would look at her and gush over her. She just loved hearing her name on bathroom stalls, compliments about her beauty and all of that. 

 

The eyes of lust and desire over her body. She loved every bit of it.

 

Ironically, Katarina was her Christian name. She justified it by "using her God-given assets" which is helping her ease her way through life in her own special way.

 

This would lead to her meeting with other clientele in days, weeks, months. No one lasted for longer than a few months though. Chaeyoung would've drained their credit card if they did.

 

She wouldn't be suspicious on having what she got from all the money she spent. Her family was rich but didn't really have the time to watch over her. She was an excelling student and a good daughter. They trusted her.

 

They could trust her living by her own, alright.

 

It slowly became a hobby for her to find somebody to spend the night with in the clubs, thinking that she would be their slave but the truth was they were all her bitches.

 

She didn't care who she has to sleep with. As long as they were interested in her and got the money, she just went with them. She preferred the females because they were less likely to be abusive.

 

Free drinks over the counter from her soon-to-be client. From loud noises, flashing lights and the smell of liquor in the air, it would be likely that the next scene would be somewhere more private. The next days would be spent with the client and of course, their credit cards. All of it was worth it in exchange for sex.

 

They days she wouldn't have clients would be days of finding clients or making the people she wanted to target to fall for her and into her trap. It was all so easy for her. She was that one girl who would be running in your mind even if you didn't know her name.

 

_Who is that girl?_

 

It was a question that she wouldn't be surprised to overhear while walking on corners of the street, in the corridors of the university, and especially in the clubs that she went to. Everybody not only wanted to know her name. Everybody wanted her.

 

Her Machiavellian acts gave her easy access to everything. All of her clients were a sort of high-profile people where they would be scared of disclosing the relationships that they had and have, making her privacy secure. That way, no one ever knew her dirty little secret that she was, in one way or another, a prostitute.

 

She didn't want to admit that, though.

 

Chou Tzuyu, a transfer student who came from Taiwan, was a new face. She was one of the additional names that would come up in the conversation of the students. Elegant and rich, a woman with poise. Even Chaeyoung was interested in her...

 

and Chaeyoung gets what she wants.

 

It only took a few talks and nights to get Tzuyu into her hands. The sweet and innocent transfer student picked the wrong rose. It had thorns that didn't hurt you but your bank account, and maybe actually hurt you by breaking your heart after she does that.

 

Chaeyoung loved being with her. Not only she had a lot of fun with her money, she also had a lot of fun in their role-playing. She was submissive for Tzuyu and she was drowning in pleasure in all of the _things_ they did. They didn't care if everybody could hear them, it only added to their excitement. Fucking like animals at night. Sometimes they liked to go in the morning. All of that and still...

 

no strings attached.

 

After all, you wouldn't want to be associated with a girl like Katarina who didn't want to be identified as a whore but she was really close to that.

 

She still had class and there was still a part of her that was human. She was just a girl after all.

 

This time, she had her eyes on Mina. She was a part of the academy's dance team and Chaeyoung admired her meek personality and striking beauty. Her cold eyes that could tell a story, leaving you curious on what it has to tell. Her graceful and poise movements that translated her emotions and thoughts.

 

"It's been a while since I felt like this." Chaeyoung told Tzuyu and they sipped on their small juiceboxes infront of the school's ballet room where Mina was practicing her dancing and they were watching through the glass.

 

"Urban dancers do that to you. Nothing to be surprised about." Tzuyu took another sip as she nodded on Chaeyoung's input about Mina which she couldn't deny herself. "Why don't you try her? She's literally the girl-next-door at my place." She suggested.

 

"We fuck too loud, I'm pretty sure she would somehow recognize my voice." Chaeyoung whispered. "I'm not really the type to commit to things, you know? That's really some bothersome shit. Having a girlfriend means losing you and other potential customers." Chaeyoung added.

 

"Wow. I didn't know you valued our relationship that much. Still gripping on my money?" Tzuyu let out a quick but irritating enough laugh that made Chaeyoung roll her eyes. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure that she isn't that observative, isn't she? And if you feel like she's the one, isn't it a calling that it's time for a change? It's not like you lack financially."

 

"Change, huh." Chaeyoung walked away from the room and Tzuyu followed.

 

After that conversation, Chaeyoung decided to take a break from her "relationship" with Tzuyu and Tzuyu respected that decision. She took a week of thinking over the phase she's exiting from. A phase she knew that was sin incarnate, something she might come back to real soon.

 

She wanted to celebrate the end of this phase by getting smashed.

 

The liquor kept on pouring on Chaeyoung's glass on her command. Shot after shot. Serve after serve. She took them straight up and fast. It's the only thing that would distract her from the decisions that she was making and it served as the withdrawal phase somehow, she didn't meet anyone but the alcohol and the bartender at the counter. No talks, no sex.

 

She paid the tab and went out to walk to her condominium. She was way too drunk to do that, though. She crashed onto the ground and passed out. It was freezing cold outside and only the alcohol kept her warm. She opened her eyes and met a shadow of a woman and passed out again.

 

The next thing she knew was she was in a room with a girl, untouched. Chaeyoung couldn't see the face at first but she let out a soft gasp as she recognized Mina's face. Mina smelled like alcohol and Chaeyoung knew she could get out easily. It was four in the morning and Chaeyoung had a handkerchief in her pocket which she uses to leave people's homes so that she could get back one way or another if she liked the person and this was the perfect opportunity. She was in so much joy that she even ripped a piece of paper from Mina's notebooks and left a note on her desk with her number in it.

 

Katarina was going back into God's light.

-

After the exam, Chaeyoung and Dahyun came down to the university's cafeteria together to eat but Chaeyoung had a different agenda. As soon as Dahyun went to get some food, Chaeyoung immediately looked for Mina while talking to some friends. She couldn't spot her in the crowd until she heard someone speak her name. Chaeyoung's eyes darted across the room and into Mina's eyes where she walked to them.

 

They exchanged pleasantries, talked a bit about the dinner she wanted to have with her and left.

 

She was geniunely happy.

-

The dinner went well and Chaeyoung showed off, both her money well-spent and her charisma. She was happy about the kiss she gave her as a tease which Mina was definitely flustered when she gave her one.

 

She went to the club alone again, ready to meet the bartender and try not to get too drunk this time. She wanted to relax and give herself a time to remove all of the negative thoughts that were affecting her decision making. She was going great this time.

 

As soon as she opened the door into the club, she saw Mina on the way out.

 

"Hey Mina, we just saw each other awhile ago. What are you doing here?" Chaeyoung asked.

 

"I just wanted to wind off, that's all." Mina replied in an unsure voice. "What brings you here?" She asked.

 

"I was about to do the same." Chaeyoung smiled. "Care for a few drinks?" Chaeyoung grabbed Mina's hand and headed to the counter.

 

"I'm good. I can watch you drink and keep you company if you want." Mina refused the offer.

 

They talked more about life rather than bantering. Something more sincere. Something that alcohol can bring out.

 

Sooner or later they saw themselves on the dancefloor. It was the first time to actually dance on it for both. Chaeyoung put her arms around Mina's shoulders and slowly dropped down as her legs opened and closed and went up again with her rear touching Mina's hips. They were grinding on each other suddenly getting them into a trance.

-

Chaeyoung woke up in Mina's arms yet again. This time they were both naked. It was the first time Chaeyoung ever fucked with the lights on. It was because she wanted to actually see the face of the one she loved.

 

She knew that because of the feeling of Mina's kisses which also gave her bewilderment. She was confused when she first felt it and just surrendered to it. She couldn't lie to herself that she loved Mina. She wanted more than a one-night stand. This time, she didn't want to leave.

 

She went up and opened Mina's closet, grabbing the largest top that Mina had.

 

She wanted to make breakfast for Mina because no one she ever slept with made her breakfast and she never made breakfast for anybody.

-

They both went to her place so that she could prepare for school while Mina waited outside her room. Putting on her Victoria's Secret perfume, she looked at the mirror.

 

"You're doing alright, right?" An unsure smile showed.

 

She heard Mina's footsteps heading towards her, turning her head still with the smile she was wearing on her face.

 

"I'm still not done." Chaeyoung said.


	5. pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody want to know what my Achilles heel is  
> Love, I don't get enough of it
> 
> Kanye West - Monster

"Explain this." Mina pointed at the credit card she was holding. "This woman happens to be the girl next door at my place, care to tell me how you're associated with her?"

 

Chaeyoung stood still. Frozen. She was trying to focus on handling the situation but every option had a consequence. A lie might worsen the condition and telling the truth would mean that her true colors would show. Her long-time secret, now uncovered by someone who she actually cared about in the slightest.

 

"Not going to say anything? Let me check your wallet." Mina took control and Chaeyoung submitted.

 

"I fucking knew it." Mina just sighed deeply for discovering something that she didn't wish to even though she somehow knew.

 

"That's right." Chaeyoung swallowed the incoming tears that she wanted to hide. "I..."

 

"She's my sugar mommy." Chaeyoung choked.

 

"And it appears that she's not the only one?" Mina was ruthless. Her hands were twitching in anger and disappointment. The room went silent and the only thing that could be heard was the fast heartbeats that both gave out. The air was getting too heavy for them to speak.

 

"We can stop it from here but please..."

 

"Just keep this between us." Chaeyoung pleaded, breaking into tears. Mina wanted to comfort her at the same time, wanted to slap her so hard in the face.

 

"Almost fell into your game, huh. What's next? Do I have to pay you now?" Mina lashed out at Chaeyoung. "God. And I thought I told myself that I won't get around with whores."

 

"I'm not a-" The young girl wanted to defend herself but just kept her mouth shut.

 

"You know what? Fuck this. This is going nowhere." Mina shook her head, palm on forehead. She took a deep breath.

 

Mina grabbed Chaeyoung by the shoulders and pulled Chaeyoung's head to her chest. Chaeyoung heard Mina's fast heartbeats as she breathed in the smell of her sweat and perfume. Mina was deciding to pull to either leave or pull the stupidest thing she's ever done in her life.

 

"I'm still fucking mad but, I'm also not a saint." Mina caressed Chaeyoung's head. "We just knew each other personally for two days so I'm gonna let this go and stay quiet."

 

"I can't judge you but let's just stop it from here. Back to the past two days where we didn't see each other. That should be easy enough for you." Mina released Chaeyoung from her arms and her uniform was stained with Chaeyoung's tears. "I'm gonna go now." Mina picked up her things and went to the doorstep and opened the door.

 

"Thanks." Chaeyoung broke her silence, wiping her tears. The scent fading away and at this point, gone for good.

 

"No problem." Mina didn't look back, closing the door.

-

"Quieter than the usual today, eh?" Jeongyeon was trying to make Mina talk while picking her food. Mina just slammed her head on the table in response to the question or maybe still trying to find a way to explain the whole situation without spilling the whole story.

 

"Korean people about your age watched a Starcraft game at least once in their lifetime, right?" Mina asked. "Yeah and what does that have to do with what you are right now?" Jeongyeon scratched her head in confusion to the sudden question of her nerd friend.

 

"It's like that one time against a Terran where you don't scan or bring detection on a spot or mis-micro your units and they all get caught by spider mines or siege tanks." Mina tried to describe the situation with a video game analogy. Jeongyeon scratched her head one more time.

 

"That's the part where the audience go "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH!", right?" Trying to understand the analogy at the most of her capability, Jeongyeon tried to recall what happened a decade ago when she got to watch an actual live match of Starcraft with her sister.

 

"Somehow there but that's what the audience feel. It's pretty devastating for the player that experienced that. All of your effort goes to waste just because of a single oversight." Mina was still trying hard to explain the analogy.

 

"You could've just said the last part." Jeongyeon raised an eyebrow.

 

"It's the emphasis on the emotion that matters and that was the only analogy that I could think of that would work perfectly." Mina sighed deeply and finished her food.

 

"Anyways. This is all from your date from yesterday, am I right? How did it go? Not so well apparently?" Jeongyeon asked. "Yeah. Those two days were one hell of a ride. We found out that we have some indifferences that we couldn't work out. So yeah that's how it went." Mina yawned and stretched her hands in the air.

 

"Fuck. I'm tired." Mina smacked and licked her lips.

 

"Well if that's how it went down then I wouldn't be so surprised with that. Tough luck." Jeongyeon pat Mina's back knowing that it probably hurt so much but Mina didn't want to show it. She has seen her past attempts on finding love, giving up, and jumping back foolishly even when she said she gave up. "Did you see the group chat today? Auditions for the dance team soon. Have someone to bring yet? I heard that members who won't bring auditionees would be punished. Something like a hundred pushups, maybe?" Jeongyeon tried to divert the attention of Mina both in the conversation and Mina's mind. Something to keep her busy.

 

"Shit." Mina groaned. "I don't have anybody in mind that's interested right now." Mina's face turned into a pout caused by grief.

 

"You still have two weeks to go so you better accomplish that soon if you don't want to take twice the conditioning that we do." Jeongyeon laughed at Mina's misery. "And we still have a choreo to present by the end of the week." Mina sighed deeply which resulted to Jeongyeon laughing at her and she started to laugh as well.

 

"Let's get ready for class. I gotta go now." Jeongyeon stood up and Mina followed. The hallways were crowded as they went up from cafeteria with everyone busy on getting their books and notes for their next classes. "I'll see you at the ballet room then." They waved each other good bye and separated.

 

Mina sighed yet again. Chaeyoung was still at the back of her mind in the end.

-

Done with class, Mina immediately proceeded to go to the ballet room where their trainings were held. The wind was blowing hard and the breeze was caressing her face and at the end of the corridor, she saw a figure of a woman with red hair and pale skin carrying a drawstring walking slowly toward where she was headed as well.

 

"Dahyun!" Mina called her attention as she walked toward the girl. "Hi Mina!" She greeted Mina with a bright smile. "How'd you recognize me?"

 

Mina was silent for a second because of the sudden weird question. _I thought everyone can recognize people just by looking at their backs?_ "I don't know a person who can't recognize people by their backs." Mina responded.

 

"Me." Dahyun pointed at herself while walking. "I can recognize people just by their backs!" (Oh, she misheard what Mina said.) "And I find that very attractive."

 

Taken aback by the weirdness of the conversation and the possibility of flirting from the opposite party (at least in Mina's head), Mina just went and responded with an "Oh." and an assuring nod just to keep Dahyun's mood bright.

 

Soon as they arrived, they found a number of members who also went early. Hirai Momo, Yoo Jeongyeon, Minatozaki Sana, Choi Yewon, Yoo Shiah, just to name a few. "Yo." A fistbump came from Sana. Also a slap to the ass. "Ah..." Mina was startled by the warm greeting which was usual for Sana but still catches her off-guard nonetheless. The two conversed with each other as the two bestfriends haven't seen each other for awhile but it was cut off by their captain, Momo.

 

"Start marking and recall the choreography. You don't want coach to get mad for your mistakes later." Momo was spinning her towel while drinking water.

The grind was starting again. It was something to keep her busy.

-

"Your eyes are red, are you sure nothing that much of a big deal happened?" Tzuyu wrapped her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders while she took a long sip on her juicebox. "Kinda." Chaeyoung said and sighed.

 

"Mina caught on with our secret."

 

"Whoa. Shit what?" Tzuyu's eyes widened.

 

"She caught onto the whole picture about me as well." Chaeyoung's eyes went straight on the street they were walking on. She knew she had no option in that situation but accept everything. This scenario was already played out in her head a million of times before but it still felt so painful to bear for her. It was supposed to be something she already stopped caring for, but did it become different when Mina was the one who found it out? Chaeyoung was still trying to get the answers and take a grip on her thoughts and feelings for a bit. A moment of reflection.

 

Tzuyu was ruffling Chaeyoung's hair slowly. Several streetlights passed through, there was still no conversation engaged between the two. It was just that they feel like being with each other is so wrong for them right now, but they didn't have anything else anyway. Chaeyoung's mind was so busy that it just went blank. Empty.

 

"You wanna go clubbing?" Tzuyu asked, stopping them on their tracks. "I don't think that would be the best idea for me." Chaeyoung was pensive.

 

"Let's just go to my place this time." She tapped her toes on the ground. "Really avoiding Mina, huh." Tzuyu worriedly smiled at the decision that Chaeyoung made. Something was definitely wrong if Chaeyoung took herself home for the night.

 

Chou Tzuyu didn't want to pry and talking about anything else would be blatantly ignoring the elephant in the room and Son Chaeyoung didn't want to talk. The night was solemn and they found themselves already in the bedroom, silent. They went under the sheets, facing away from each other.

 

"Tzuyu." Chaeyoung whispered.

 

"You wanna get it on tonight?" Tzuyu made a half-assed attempt at humor that could go both ways. Sex perhaps would be the only way to make them at least feel good before they end the day. They were lonely even when they kept each other company. Chaeyoung grinned a little but her back was still facing Tzuyu.

 

"Just hug me tight for tonight." Chaeyoung wrapped her hands on her own waist and Tzuyu followed. Their hands intertwined. Tzuyu's jaw was on Chaeyoung's shoulder. She could feel every breath she lets out on her neck. Her body was enough to keep her warm from the cold night, but not the cold feeling that Mina left her.

 

She broke into tears but she was still grinning. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to God but she was afraid because they haven't spoken for so long.

 

The only thought that could comfort her at the very least was...

 

_Mina is the one with me right now._


	6. ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I met this girl on Valentine's Day, fucked her in May  
> She found out about April, so she chose to march  
> Hah, damn another broken heart  
> I keep bitches by the twos, nigga, Noah's ark
> 
> Kanye West - So Appalled

In a breeze, a week passed by and Mina was doing a great job at straying away from alcohol. They were prohibited to drink liquor until the competition was over but that wasn't the thing that convinced Mina to stop.

 

Feeling like shit the next day due to the hangover that would be caused by her drinking and training at the same day didn't convince to stop her.

 

There was just this feeling of a need to not need it. To stray away from it.

 

A defensive mechanism that is not driven by the motivation to stay away from it, but probably whatever is correlated to it.

 

Whatever it may be, Mina didn't want to think about it and her future self would be hoping that she would never have the thought cross her mind.

 

She was dozing off until her phone rang, the ringtone was their mix for the last competition they had joined which made her muscles twitch in response.

 

"Today's the auditions, are you coming today?" It was Sana on the phone, sounding as enthusiastic as ever.

 

"You don't have to remind me, we get the reminder from Coach at every end of the training and everyone's talking about it." Mina grunted with her eyes still closed.

 

"But you never said anything about bringing anyone." Sana sounded puzzled.

 

"Because I don't have anyone to bring."

 

"But you know a lot of cute girls..." Sana sighed and shut her mouth with an obvious loss of interest.

 

"Anyways, I'll still come. I'm interested to see who'll get in the line-up." Mina now started to make breakfast, a heavy one at that, to get ready for the day just in case they actually needed to train.

 

"Okay. I'll hang up now. See you there." Sana dropped the call.

 

She ate her meal while watching her favorite streamers' videos, she didn't want to watch the television since nothing was ever worth watching in that thing early in the morning.

 

It was an ordinary morning and it was still good and refreshing. She took a bath and wore a pair of leggings and just a simple muscle tee with a sports bra under. Not to be flashy to the auditionees, it's still a normal training day after all. She didn't come to flirt, she wanted to dance. Something actually that makes her happy even though arguably both could give her the same amount of pain. Conditionings, at its very purpose, are to make you stronger anyway.

 

The weather was so breezy. _Damn, why couldn't life be this easy?_

 

Mina was getting in the vibe of a great day ahead as she went up the stairs towards the ballet room where she heard a lot of noise from the people outside who were waiting to get called. The mixed scent of perfumes and sweat filled the corridor, but there was something she noticed that she couldn't point out so surely. A bunch of people were marking their choreography outside with their respective referrer lifting their spirits up, trying to make them overcome the nervousness in their recruits.

 

"Hey Dahyun." She greeted the red haired girl as she was the one to come up to her first. "Hey!" Dahyun was seemed to be dragging a girl with her by the wrist. "Meet my recruit, Son Chaeyoung." Dahyun was smiling brightly as per usual but Mina was transfixed from the unexpected meetup with the girl she was avoiding the whole time.

 

"Hi. I'm Son Chaeyoung. Nice to meet you." Chaeyoung bowed to Mina. "Ooh." Jeongyeon notices the two getting to face each other again as she batted an eye across the corridor, stopping her conversation with another recruit.

 

_I still fucking love you._

_I still fucking love you._

_I still fucking love you._

_Get out of my sight._

 

"Hi." Mina shook her hand. "This is Myoui Mina!" Dahyun looked at their eyes and noticed the awkwardness between the two. A staredown ensued and is broken off by Dahyun, "Let's go mark now, you don't wanna mess up later." Chaeyoung was dragged away from Mina this time.

 

_Hahaha._

 

_Fuck._

 

Mina felt like life was playing with her, like a script out of a movie. It was like her life was designed to send her to hell, to earth and straight back to hell. She went inside and sat to watch the auditionees just so that she could collect herself and her remaining sanity.

 

The room, as expected, was loud and busy, with people cheering for whoever was dancing to their own choreography. Raising hands and flickering their wrists with "Aye!" as someone does an extremely well-done highlight. The room was chilly but the atmosphere was also heavy with the tension that you can choke just by swallowing mistakingly.

 

Everyone was eager to see each auditionee, may it be the members or auditionees themselves. 

 

Their coach grabbed the microphone, "Next is Son Chaeyoung. Please come inside." The crowd was surprised and excited as they heard her name. The famous freshman who was also a music major was joining the team. She plugged the AUX cord to her phone.

 

_Strip club music._

 

Mina inhaled deeply because she knew what was coming but she wasn't ready for it. She wasn't ready for it at all. Nayeon started hyping it up as soon as the music started along with Jeongyeon who was beside her. It was Nayeon's favorite song since it was a dancehall track and God help Mina when Nayeon dances to it (especially for the fact that she's Jeongyeon's girlfriend). Mek It Bunx was Mina's weakness and what made it worse is Chaeyoung dancing to it.

 

_Bunx up, mek it bunx up, mek it bunx up._

 

Chaeyoung was swaying her hips sharply, hitting every corner and she repeatedly popped her chest with such good quality. Chaeyoung biting her lips to the movement of her body, dancing sleazily infront of the mirror gave Mina flashbacks on when they met in the club after they dated. The music stopped as Chaeyoung held her shirt as if she was going to undress.

 

_If you're horny, let's do it_

 

_Ride it, my pony._

 

She lifted her shirt up, exposing her midriff as the crowd cheered with Dahyun's howling being the loudest.

 

_I'll be your muse for tonight._

 

It was one of her favorite songs and genre. Chaeyoung then did a grind on the floor with her pelvic thrusts being slow but juicy.

 

_Take me, Mina._

 

The howling got louder but her piece drew to a close.

 

_And fuck me hard._

 

Everybody was applauding but Mina's effort to collect herself became null. All she could see in that performance was that one night where she made her biggest mistake.

 

Even when she knew that was her biggest mistake, she found herself wanting more now. Chaeyoung started to become an addiction that rose from satisfying her curiosity. She became a memory that would pop in her mind before she would sleep even though she didn't think about her through the day. Like a scar in her heart that has recovered, but she has already made her mark and it will always be there.

 

Hey...

 

Are you...

 

..alright?

 

Jeongyeon was already beside her with her arm over her shoulder looking at her with a slight frown and unsure smile.

 

"Yeah. I'm fine." Mina uttered, licking her dry lips. Jeongyeon leaned her head away from Mina's face, "Someone with her hands and legs shaking doesn't look fine to me."

 

"Just hope she wouldn't get in the compe-"

 

"It's okay if she gets in the competing team, I think that would help me." Mina cut off Jeongyeon's sentence. "Overexposure is a great way to move on."

 

They continued to watch the rest of the auditionees. Most of them being nervous and forgetting a part of their choreographies moreso with a lot of looking and judging eyes watching their every step. Most of the males did hiphop, most of the females did either dancehall or femme, but no luck on females that do urban. Mina was eager waiting for some girl to do urban.

 

The auditions ended and they were all in a circle. Mina's eyes were wandering on the faces around her, looking for someone.

 

"Where's Dahyun?" Mina monologued out loud.

 

"She already went to her part-time job." Chaeyoung responded. Mina was startled but her attention was caught by their coach as he started talking.

 

"Good job and thanks to all the people who came today! We will post the passers outside the ballet room next Monday. Keep in mind that this audition was held so that we could do the line-ups for the next competition so don't be surprised if you're gonna get in the competing team as soon as you enter. Members who are already in, don't be overconfident that you're in. Who knows, maybe you're out already next week so keep doing your best in training, okay?"

 

"Yes." A collective response was received by their coach.

 

"You can go home now. Good job everyone!"

 

Mina picked up her things and headed out immediately. She saw groups of guys and groups of girls talking, greeting each other but she was used to being alone. Occasionally she would tag with Jeongyeon and Sana but Jeongyeon was with Nayeon today and Sana was gonna hang out with Momo.

 

"Hey."

 

"Dahyun left and you're the only one that I know here. Wanna go somewhere? Let's eat lunch together." Chaeyoung was behind her and found herself in a familiar situation with Mina.

 

Mina could just walk straight ahead and ignore her request, they cut off ties after all. "This is the first step." Mina whispered under her breath.

 

"Okay. As long as it's your treat, I'll go." Mina bargained, acting as if her time was important.

-

"So what's your relationship with Dahyun?" Mina interrogated Chaeyoung once again. "Is she your sugar mommy? Fuckbuddy?"

 

"Can't anyone related to me just be a friend?" Chaeyoung shrugged in response to what she considered a below-the-belt banter.

 

"Just asking." Mina smirked as she drank her milk tea, shaking it afterwards. "I just want know you and her better. You're my teammates after all."

 

"So are we going to insult each other every time we talk?" Chaeyoung scowled from Mina's obvious sarcasm. "I'm here to apologize. Not to exchange insults here."

 

Even when there was a craving inside Mina, she couldn't help but despise Chaeyoung's existence. It came out naturally. To the back of her mind, she knew she was going to be her teammate soon. Conscience tells her to keep it easy and actually get along with her this time, for the sake of her performance in the team.

 

"Go ahead. Talk." Mina swayed her drink towards Chaeyoung, head tilted and laid back on her seat.

 

Chaeyoung leaned forward with her hands on the table, "I'm sorry for last time." Mina placed her cup on the table and started to twirl her pasta, "What's there to be sorry about? Sorry for being you? It's fine." Mina consumed her food tastefully, slowly pulling the fork between her lips.

 

"If it was fine then you wouldn't be acting so strange around me, or ignore me, or refuse to respond without being such a bitch." Chaeyoung exhaled sharply. "I'm sorry for whatever pain this caused you. I'm hurt too."

 

"All I want is a blank slate. You know who am I now, what I do. Let's be friends." Chaeyoung reached her hand for a shake.

 

"Under one condition." Mina teased Chaeyoung by reaching out her hand and immediately pulling it back.

 

"With benefits."

 

"What?" Chaeyoung didn't seem or wish to think that she didn't hear that correctly.

 

"Friends with benefits." Mina stated it clearly one more time, tapping the table slowly with her long nails, waiting for the freshman's answer.

 

Mina wanted to love Chaeyoung so bad but in the state she knows where Chaeyoung is now, it's fruitless. Asking this would either piss off Chaeyoung and cut any attempt of friendship between them, leaving them as mere acquaintances or objectify their relationship and will help Mina move on and the bonus which is obviously, sex. It was a win-win situation for Mina.

 

There was a pause in their conversation as Chaeyoung held her breath, thinking where the hell would this lead to and what Mina's true intentions were.

 

_Is this all I am? A personal fucktoy? Hahaha. Haha._

 

"Alright. If that's how you want it to go." Chaeyoung nodded with a slight disappointment in her face. "As long as we get to be normal around each other. I'd be fine with that."

 

Mina then shook hands with Chaeyoung, accompanied with an empty smirk inside.

 

 _Normal._ That's a funny word for Chaeyoung and Mina's relationship right from the start.

 

The two then enjoyed their meal, conversing and catching up on each other. Coincidentally, most of the stories would have Dahyun in it.

 

Kim Dahyun, one of the team's frontliners, was a student who got into the school through scholarship from getting in the dance team. She wasn't really one of the rich kids although she was popular due to her appearance and her bubbly personality. Although she had that facade, her moments of apparent loneliness were recurring. She would sit somewhere during the training sessions alone most of the time when she wasn't practicing. Mina was curious what goes through her mind, on what gives her such sorrow. She didn't know her much outside sessions with the team but did she ever stumble across the idea of her making Dahyun smile? Yes.

 

Little that she knew, she was slowly being pulled in by Dahyun.

-

Mina let out heavy breaths and sharp moans as spread her legs wider for Chaeyoung, who was swiftly ramming her fingers inside Mina which caused Mina to climax.

 

Her noises were being recorded through the microphone and they didn't mind fucking in the academy's recording studio.

 

Chaeyoung now had Mina pinned against the wall, nibbling from her collarbones up to her delicate neck. Salty and fragrant. Mina wanted Chaeyoung indulge in her, the temporary pleasure that translated into her loss of worth. She wanted it to be like that. She wanted a reason to let her go, to put her mind and soul in peace.

 

Mina pressed her lips against Chaeyoung's, a deep, passionate kiss as if she was going to lose her tomorrow. 

 

She pulled back, her lips curling, forming a broken smile and almost teary-eyed. Their sweat has now gone cold as the fire inside them died.

 

"I need to go now." Mina's husky voice was the last to be heard as she buttoned up her uniform and headed out, leaving Chaeyoung alone in the studio.

 

Fixing her hair while heading to class, Mina came across Dahyun wearing a simple business attire, a leopard-printed blouse and black, fitted skirt that hugged her hips and thighs.

 

"Hey." Mina waved. "What with the get-up?"

 

"Just a presentation." Dahyun smiled so warmly as she walked with Mina down the corridor.

 

Mina was no better than Chaeyoung.

-

The ballet room's corridor was packed during lunch. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu barely managed to squeeze themselves through to see the post.

 

Her eyes scanned through the long list and as expected, she got in.

 

"You don't seem too happy about it." Tzuyu was confused. "It's not that I'm not happy that I got in."

 

"It's just that even though I try to change, things still go back to where I came from." Chaeyoung sighed.

 

"And what does that mean?" Tzuyu raised a brow, growing impatient.

 

"Mina and I are friends."

 

"Friends with benefits." Chaeyoung whispered as she slowly grabbed Tzuyu and exited the scene.

 

"I stopped having sex with you and everyone else to turn a leaf, yet I find myself in the same spot again. But worse. I'm a sex object for someone I love." Chaeyoung laughed a little at the painful irony.

 

Tzuyu pulled out a milk bottle and slapped the straw on it, "It's time to lay low with your feelings. If you're going nowhere, you might as well save yourself."

 

"Here. Want some?" Tzuyu offered her drink. "Nah." Chaeyoung already had her hand blocking it.

 

"You should drink it." Tzuyu hovered her hand infront of her forehead which was above Chaeyoung's head. She giggled for a second until a swift punch was delivered by the little one who grabbed her drink and drank from it.

-

It was the start of the grind and Mina was excited to kill it. Training time also equated to seeing Dahyun somewhere other than the corridor where they would exchange waves and smiles as they passed each other and Mina's heart would always flutter everytime, being the new highlight of her days. Over the days, she kept on stealing glances on her as much as she could. Always asking her, "Alone again?" whenever she was being emo somewhere.There was this one time where they both laid their bags at the same time and looked at each other, still bending over. It was like they had a silent agreement to play a staring contest.

 

Mina had no mouth and she must scream.

 

Despite this, Dahyun lost. Questions started to form in her head.

 

"What does it mean? What if she likes me too?" Generic questions that she'd rather not find out. She dismissed the thoughts as much as she could. It helped that she was her teammate and also her bestfriend's crush. She didn't want to hurt Sana's feelings and cause a drama for her _hopefully_ temporary feelings for Dahyun. She'd rather enjoy the moment and let herself to not create self-made problems that her brain just formulates. At this moment, her feelings for Chaeyoung only existed during sex.

 

Her veins were filled up with nothing but gasoline.

 

But what if it only stayed as gasoline?

 

All of these things, she could set aside and forget, but can you ever forget yourself? The thing that's stuck with you for a lifetime?

 

Mina was never confident about herself. She was always quiet and kept being a shadow in the team even if she tried her best.

 

Her best wasn't always enough.

 

Every time they had an upcoming competition and she was a part of the line-up, there would always be a time she'd think of quitting the team or even worse, quitting life. The words of her coach would always pop up in her mind every time she was scolded for being unable to properly do a part of a dance. "You're good at performing but you're so bad at dancing. I'd rather have someone who can dance but can't perform." Sometimes it would come to a point where she would stop her tears while she was being forced to solo until she could properly do the dance. Most of the time, she wouldn't be able to do it that day and that would mean that most of the time, she would question her worth and value for the team, her love for dance. Maybe it's not meant to be. Sounds familiar?

 

She would end up forgetting it the next two days or so and do well in the competition. It was a deadly cycle that she soon came to realize.

 

In the end, she was always not enough.

 

She would always reject compliments regarding her dancing. "I can't dance." and "I'm not talented." were frequent responses. "It's because of hard work. Hard work beats talent if talent doesn't work hard. Talent working hard would always beat hard work."

 

However, she acknowledged that without dancing and being part of the team, her life would be boring. She loved dancing. It's just that dancing didn't love her.

 

The competition season went by quickly as things stagnated between Mina and Chaeyoung. Both of them probably tired from the training for the competition. Mina was glad though, she got blocked at the back of Dahyun, making Mina gain more for the team. More than being on stage, Dahyun was her motivation to dance. She was happy to experience being on a national competition to represent South Korea internationally with Dahyun. The pain behind the journey and the destination were all worth it. The dreams of every member of the team culminating for that one final push.

 

They ranked third on the World of Dance South Korea Qualifiers with the crowd cheering for them even though they didn't have much people from the academy to watch. Mina, Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Sana, Momo and Dahyun found themselves together having the chance to fly to the States. Even if they knew that it was going to be a tougher road ahead, they will take the chance to fulfill their dreams.

 

A shot at the moon landed, what were the chances?


	7. devil in a new dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May the Lord forgive us, may the gods be with us  
> In that magic hour I seen good Christians  
> Make rash decisions, oh she do it  
> What happened to religion? Oh, she lose it
> 
> Kanye West - Devil In A New Dress

Having copied the files, she spent a lot of time in her own recording studio. She was playing around, sampling Mina's moans into a mesmerizing yet hypnotizing melody. The idea was heavily inspired by Kanye West's _I'm In It_  which was all about sex with moans being used like a normal instrument. It was genius. At least for her.

 

Sex as a musical instrument, something to make your emotions flutter, more than the orgasms. Ironically the inverse of what the piece's inspiration conveys. It was something only Mina let her feel.

 

The longer she worked on this, however, made her realize her state with Mina right now. Surprisingly, it took longer than expected for her to take notice.

 

The track just kept repeating and repeating and Chaeyoung was absorbed deep within her thoughts. She has moved on, or that was what she told herself. She thought she has moved on for the better but she just could take Mina off her damn mind.

 

Chaeyoung doesn't feel anything for Mina that much now though. Mina's plan worked. They both view each other as "just somebody I fuck", not a single genuine connection between them now. It was the things that they did that Chaeyoung was missing.

 

The talks at the bar, the tension between them every time they talked, the time where she actually felt passion in Mina's kisses that she couldn't find in anyone but her.

 

The past went back around and she's now back to the ground.

 

Chaeyoung decided to call it a day and hopped in her car. She didn't feel like driving straight home tonight. Blaring Jeremih's song _oui_  got her stopping tears from coming out as much as she hated to admit. Her playlist was a mix of gangsta rap, RnB and some dance tracks, yes, but the past few weeks if not months had her jamming to RnB and ballads.

 

Driving slowly, she then recognizes a place's glowing signboard and stopped there.

 

It was the cafe where Dahyun was working.

 

Ever since she inquired Dahyun about the auditions, they've gotten closer at a very fast rate. If Chaeyoung wasn't alone in the studio, or sleeping over Tzuyu's place, or having sex with Mina, she was with Dahyun.

 

Eating outside, dancing infront of the mirror to memorize the choreography that she doesn't know how to do, just staring at nature while talking about life. They formed a bond that just clicked naturally. It's her energy that's infectious that gets to everybody and Chaeyoung just loves her company. She could tell stories and Dahyun would give insights of actual value. Maybe she needed one tonight, paired with cold drinks and maybe some doughnuts.

 

"Yo." Chaeyoung waved slowly to the worker cleaning the tables. "Oh, hello. My shift was just about to end. What brings you here?" Dahyun greeted her with her smile that never fails to be warm.

 

Chaeyoung stood infront of the counter, looking at the list of choices on which beverage and snack that would pique her interest in trying, "I feel like I need a talk tonight." Chaeyoung shrugged at Dahyun before the cashier, "Strawberry Au Lait with a banana cake please."

 

"I'll just change up and serve that to you on your table."  Dahyun went to the cafe's backroom. "Alright." Chaeyoung nodded and Dahyun gave her an OK sign on the way in.

 

The last time Chaeyoung had milk tea was with Mina and that didn't go so well for her being. The last time she had milk tea, it was like it was full of ice. Watered down, bland and especially, a lot colder than she wanted to the point where her teeth might freeze just from drinking it; stopping her from speaking. The latter description was Mina. From the alcohol that kept her warm through the night, to the milk tea served awfully. Even now, she gets drunk and drunk in love as she goes wild through the night and her partner forgets what happened when day time comes and she is the only one left with the hangover.

 

The melody and instrumentals she did were still stuck on her brain like gum on fabric and all she could do was sigh.

 

"Here you go, Miss Son 'Exquisite' Chaeyoung." Dahyun served the freshman's order. "What's with the nickname?" Chaeyoung slapped Dahyun's leg and all they could do was snicker.

 

"What's our caller's concern for the night?" Dahyun spoke as if she was mimicking a radio host, she was a communications arts major after all. 

 

Chaeyoung went along with the roleplay, "What do I do if I lost my importance to a person, DJ Dubu?" She was then met with Dahyun's lips forming an "o" and eyes wide open.

 

"Well that's a very interesting and somehow a tricky question, dear caller." Dahyun swallowed.

 

"First, you can always try to fight for that certain someone back."

 

"Second, there's always your true friends that have your back whenever you need help."

 

"Third, you can try to ask that person why he or she left you so that you can learn from whatever your mistake may be."

 

"Fourth, you can always try to find someone else to put your attention to." Dahyun sneakily pulls out a pen out her bag.

 

"Aaaaaand I'm out of ideas." Dahyun tries to reach for Chaeyoung's hand. "Hey that actually helped, thanks--"

 

"--What are you doing?" Chaeyoung was now watching Dahyun write her name in some sort of caligraphy on her palm.

 

"I always write a person that motivates me on my palm whenever I want to boost myself up through the day." Dahyun winked.

 

"So you're saying that you're that person to me?" Chaeyoung let out a hearty laugh. "To be honest, that doesn't come far off."

 

"What about you, Dahyun? Anything up with you?"

 

"Well, now that you asked it..." Dahyun's face fell flat.

 

"Judging from things that are happening now, I can't come with you guys to the States." Dahyun's breaths became heavy. "I could barely pay for our choreographer fees, what more with a ticket, right? My salary can't keep up with the expenses."

 

"I can lend you some cash--"

 

"No."

 

"But what's the use of money if you can't share it?"

 

"Still. No." Dahyun shut down the offer that Chaeyoung gave. "Your family worked hard for that money. If I can't really come with my own money, then I can't. It's meant to be that way for me, y'know?"

 

"We all have dreams but we must face reality first." Dahyun concluded.

 

 

"Wanna come to my place? I have new movies for us to watch there." Dahyun stood up as she watched Chaeyoung finished her food in a hurry, taking the last sips from her milk tea glass. "Let's buy pizza on the way, my treat. I got my car."

"Let's go then."

-

Box of pizza opened and _500 Days Of Summer_ popped in. The concept of the movie was interesting for Chaeyoung.

 

It wasn't a love story.

 

It was a story of boy meets girl.

 

It was story of a love turned into Schrodinger's cat. It was there but wasn't there.

 

They were together and not together at the same time.

 

They weren't sure of what they were, they were close to lovers but they never got labels.

 

Couple doing couple things but they were not a couple at all.

 

This didn't apply to Chaeyoung. Mina stated that clearly.

 

_Friends with benefits._

 

Piece after piece, the pizza box now became empty and it's now lights out for Dahyun tonight. She was exhausted from work and stuffing yourself isn't really the best idea if you wanted to stay late. Only Chaeyoung finished the movie that they were watching.

 

The girl got married in the span of months and the main character finally found another woman and suddenly everything was right.

 

Funny how one could have a change of heart overnight. All decided, so sure that they have done the right thing for themselves. Chaeyoung should pick up a lesson from that movie.

 

As the light radiated down on Dahyun's face who already passed out for the night, sleeping so peacefully as if there was no movie playing, as if Chaeyoung wasn't there. She must be so tired from work. Chaeyoung couldn't resist running her fingers down Dahyun's white soft cheeks after she tucked her in the blankets even though her mouth was open.

 

Goddamn, she's cute.

 

**[1:03:24 AM] Myoui Mina: My place?**

**[1:05:03 AM] Son Chaeyoung: I'll be there soon.**

 

It was easy, just like that.

 

Chaeyoung made sure everything was closed, got her keys and drove to Mina's place. She was desperate for Mina's presence, even if this one sick joke (she wished it was) was the only way to get it. A _fucking_ booty call.

-

Chaeyoung started to doubt if she was still happy doing this with Mina.

 

Of fucking course not.

 

For some idiotic reason, she just couldn't turn down the offer to have something with Mina. To be worth something for Mina. She wasn't happy from the beginning. This was a mistake that she could've easily avoided but chose not to.

 

The stupid power of love that goes through all bounds and logic.

 

She just zones out on Mina's bed. Stomach pressed against the fabric with her hand sticking out, staring at Dahyun's pretty handwriting on her hand.

 

It didn't fade away.

 

Chaeyoung made her way to the dining table as Mina made breakfast for two, reminiscing about the past where she cooked for Mina for the morning. As if it only happened yesterday. As if the scene right infront of her hasn't happened all the time ever since they agreed on having this kind of relationship. She would take coffee with Mina during the mornings like it actually meant something for both of them. 

 

She swore she's not in love with Mina anymore.

 

She has moved on.

 

It's been almost half a year.

 

She has moved on.

 

She would rather get a good morning from Dahyun right now, someone who actually understands and listens to how she feels.

 

Mina feels the same but she'd rather not show her feelings right now as she's going towards Dahyun. They were now both going for Dahyun.

 

"So Mina..." Chaeyoung uttered as she blew her cup of coffee. "We're just fuckbuddies, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"Why?"

 

"Nothing. I just read about sex causing inevitable cases of falling in love with the partner."

-

"Choi Yewon is really damn cute."

 

"You said what now?"

 

"I said Choi Yewon was cute."

 

Sana talking about girls wasn't really much of a big deal as it was the thing you will expect the most out of the first words that she would utter but in this conversation, it was Mina who started it.

 

On their hands were Sana's favorite bottled citrus drink and the two just sat down on the wooden bench in the school's garden, talking about random thoughts about their lives.

 

"That doesn't mean that I actually take interest in her." Mina defended herself from Sana's judging eyes. "I like someone else."

 

"Well, I can't blame you for thinking that she's cute. She's cute AND thick. Just look at her thighs!" Sana laughed. "Anyway, who is this someone?"

 

"I've been thinking on how to come clean on you about this..." Mina wiped her lips after intaking the orange fluid.

 

"I think I love Dahyun."

 

"Love is a deep word." Sana wiggled her finger. "Aren't you sure it's infatuation?"

 

"I thought you would act violently towards this." Mina laughed in relief that her bestfriend won't be out there to kill her for loving someone that she also loves. "I hope it's just infatuation."

 

Sana chugged down the last of the remains in the bottle after hearing what Mina said, "I don't really have that much of a crush on her anymore. It's hard to explain why." She just sighed just thinking of the past.

 

"What happened and you suddenly liked Dahyun? You were crazy for Chaeyoung months ago." Sana faced her palms upward.

 

"I told you. Things were complicated with Chaeyoung and it didn't go well."

 

"Am I supposed to have a reason why I love Dahyun?" Mina shrugged.

 

"Tell me what constitutes to love, Sana."

 

"Is it love when she catches my attention in a room filled with people, unnoticably smiling while watching her?"

 

"Is it love when just seeing her makes my day bright even if the shittiest of things happened before?"

 

"Is it love when a single hi or hello could make my heart tug for hours?"

 

"Is it love when my world gets lost within her sorrowful and lonely eyes, finding an answer on how to make her eyes as bright as she makes my day?"

 

"Tell me, Sana."

 

"Holy shit, calm down." Sana's face was filled with both awe and confusion as where she pulled that from and why Mina seemed angry at her simple question. "Maybe it is. Maybe."

 

"I just don't know what love really is." The urban dancer openly admitted that her whole life has been centered on something she wasn't particularly sure about with no one to experience it with her. It was still an ambiguous concept for her to grasp even though she loved to talk about it, wanted to experience it and her style revolved around it.

 

She couldn't know what love was.

-

"Do you know where Chaeyoung has gone?" Tzuyu broke the silence between her and Mina in the laundromat.

 

"I don't know. I thought she sleeps with you." Mina continued to stare at her clothes in the washing machine while crossing her arms.

 

"I thought she sleeps with **you."** Tzuyu's shoes tapped the ground faster. "You don't need to hide anything, Miss Myoui. I know everything that's going on between you two."

 

"Your moans sound nice, by the way." Tzuyu deadpanned.

 

Mina refused to speak but her eyes were lowkey checking Tzuyu out. Tall, sexy figure with smooth and toned legs. Her skin blessed with a darker complexion compared to most of the people she sees, but it was perfect for Tzuyu.

 

"So you're not really gonna spe--"

 

"--Yours too." Mina finally spoke, a tad bit a slip of the tongue and quite literally too.

 

"You must have a lot of money to keep Chaeyoung around."

 

"And you must have something money doesn't have to keep her around." Tzuyu walked a step closer towards Mina. "Don't you think it's unfair? Not only that you don't owe her any money at all, she doesn't sleep with other people anymore."

 

"Try me then." Mina finally looked at her and walked closer until they were face to face. She her lips curled into a welcoming and menacing grin.

 

"Right here, right now?"

 

"I'm starting to like you."

 

Tzuyu pressed her body against Mina's, close enough to feel each other's breaths as it became hotter.

 

"You heard me." Mina was immediately pushed against the washing machine that she was using forcing her to sit. Tzuyu's hand swiftly caught the back of her head and Tzuyu's hand now crawling under her thigh. Dahyun.

 

She found her arms wrapped around Tzuyu, lips locked as their kisses came in rapid succession. _Dahyun._

 

Mina pulled back and licked her lips, undressing herself, tossing her maroon turtleneck on the floor. _Dahyun._

 

Tzuyu was graced with the sight of Mina's black-laced bra, snapping it immediately. _Dahyun._

 

Mina's breasts were free at last and Tzuyu was more than ready to get between them. She sucked on Mina's nipples, the dancer's back arched beautifully from the pleasure. _What about Dahyun?_

 

Her pants became louder and louder as Tzuyu dragged down her shorts and started to lick her bundle of nerves, her tongue reaching to her clit. Sucking and licking oh so tastefully sending Mina towards a climax in no time. _This is wrong, Mina. Stop it._

 

"It's my turn now, honey."

 

_What about Chaeyoung?_

-

"What? You fucking did what?" Jeongyeon threw a fit at the immediate second she knew.

 

"I had sex in the laundromat..."

 

"With whom?"

 

"Chou Tzuyu, from our university's volleyball team." Sana whistled looking at the girl's Instagram. "Can't blame you, Mina. Can't blame you." She deadpanned.

 

Jeongyeon eyes slowly travelled to Sana's face, glaring. Sana swore she was gonna get the daylights knocked outta her with a punch like Jeongyeon was going to unleash her inner krumper that would put Twin Beast to shame. "Aight. Adios, muchachas." Sana zoomed out of the scene, pushing herself towards the laptop with Nayeon's computer chair.

 

Mina was still looking at the floor, embarrassed, "She brought up Chaeyoung."

 

"And what does that have to do with anything?"

 

Mina sighed. She wasn't really the kiss-and-tell type of person. She respected privacy, especially with the shit she deals with her life now. Everyone in the room with her is going to think differently of her in the next sentences she would speak.

 

"Here's the thing." Mina gulped. "Tzuyu was asking me about Chaeyoung's whereabouts."

 

"And why?" Jeongyeon asked.

 

"Shut the fuck up and let me finish." Mina hushed Jeongyeon.

 

"I'll clear things up quickly." Mina's probably gonna drown from all of the saliva she keeps swallowing at this point. "Tzuyu was her sugar mommy and apparently she stopped sleeping with everyone and exclusively slept with me when we agreed on being fuckbuddies."

 

Everyone in the room gasped.

 

"This is some juicy shit!" Nayeon stormed in the room as soon as she heard Mina spill the tea.

 

"So who's tastier?" Sana deadpanned. Again. "I swear to god Sana, one more and I'll make sure all you can dance to after this is house." Jeongyeon's fists shook.

 

"Okay, I'm out again. Have a great time without me around."

 

"So after all this time you've been fucking around? Literally?" Nayeon started to eat the bag of chips that she brought, bringing Momo (who was MIA all this time until she heard the Mina-fucking-barely-legal-girls-story that caught also her attention after being busy eating food at the dining table) over to her spot.

 

"You're ruining my attempts at making you and Dahyun hook up. Set your priorities straight, Myoui." Jeongyeon scowled realizing all the shit Mina has done without telling her.

 

"What am I supposed to do?" Mina buried herself on the beanbag.

 

"Confess."

 

"Again?"

 

"Just wish that you get it this time. If you fail, then be glad it's over."

 

"That's what I've been doing for years, Jeong."

-

"Do you like the ice cream?"

 

"Yeah! This is delicious!" Dahyun indulged in the ice cream that Mina treat her while Jeongyeon and Nayeon came out of the store to sit on the tables outside, holding up a thumbs up and an OK sign respectively.

 

"You've looked so gloomy a lot of times recently. What's up with that?" Mina started the conversation.

 

"I've been thinking of a lot of things."

 

"Like what?"

 

"I tried to keep this from the team but I guess I had to say it sooner or later." Dahyun exhaled. "I can't go to America because of financial problems."

 

"I can help you out with that." Mina offered. "That's the second time I've been offered that, and I'll reject it again." Dahyun just smiled in return.

 

"Alright, alright." Mina didn't want to push it. "What are the other things?"

 

"Odd things." Dahyun licked her spoon. "Like parallel universes, multiverses, some things about love."

 

"Like what would happen if you fall in love with two people at the same time?"

 

Mina's phone vibrated from a text from Chaeyoung.

 

**[7:30:24 PM] Son Chaeyoung: My place tonight?**

 

"It's called polyamory." She turned her phone off right after seeing the message. "It's when you love multiple people without having one over the others. Or something like that."

 

"Oh, that's what it's called." The red-haired nodded with the spoon still stuck in her mouth even though she already finished her cup of ice cream. "It's still considered love?"

 

"Yep."

 

"Anyways..."

 

"I've been wanting to tell you something."

 

"Tell what?"

 

"These past months I've been thinking why I feel like this, butterflies in my stomach something like that. Is that what they call it?"

 

"I like you, Dahyun. Can I ask you out?"

 

"And before you do say anything else, do a backtuck if you say no."

 

"Suddenly I know my gymnastics."

 

"Oh." Mina's arm felt like jelly with her soul slipping out of her body upon hearing that.

 

"I'm just kidding!" Dahyun laughed. "I was just waiting for you too. Who the hell looks at someone with such glimmer in their eyes without liking them?"

 

"I like you too, Mina."

 

Mina was exploding inside. _Holy shit._ You just had to hear her voice inside her head.

 

"Give me your hand." Dahyun reached for her ballpen and Mina just gave it to her without any further questions.

 

Dahyun scribbled the same way she did with Chaeyoung's except she put her number in it.

 

"So it's official now that we're dating now, I guess?" Mina asked like a clueless child.

 

"Yeah!" Dahyun laughed.


End file.
